


La première plume

by MarinaKaFai



Category: Riviera (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2021, Friendship/Love, Romance, Wingfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/pseuds/MarinaKaFai
Summary: C'est pourtant évident qu'Adriana fasse partie des gens ayant des ailes. Cependant, Sophie ne peut s'empêcher d'être ébahie par cette révélation. [Riviera] [Femslash February]
Relationships: Adriana Clios/Sophie Lombardi
Kudos: 1





	La première plume

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Riviera est l'oeuvre de Neil Jordan.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Cet OS fait partie du défi Femslash February 2021 où on écrit, tous les jours du mois de février, sur un thème donné avec un couple lesbien. Ce challenge me sort de ma zone de confort alors je ne serai peut-être pas toujours au top mais au moins, j'essaye de m'amuser et de changer de registre.
> 
> Thème du 22 février : UA !Wingfic

**La première plume**

Adriana est si excitée qu'elle a les yeux d'une enfant à qui on vient de faire une surprise. Sophie ne la trouve que plus adorable. Ada est belle quand elle est mélancolique mais est sublime quand aucun tourment ne vient agresser son esprit.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ou c'est un secret d'état ? Plaisante la jeune fille

\- Justement, t'es la première à le savoir ! Personne ne les a encore vues, pas même ma mère ou mes frères !

Sophie hausse un sourcil. C'est un cas rare. Rien n'est secret très longtemps chez les Clios, même les secrets qu'ils veulent garder secret. Adriana ferme les yeux, se concentre. Sa petite-amie voit alors une lumière douce émaner de l'adolescence et soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillent alors que deux ailes aux plumes d'un blanc éclatant apparaissent dans son dos. Le fait qu'Ada ait des ailes, cela ne la choque pas. L'humanité a évolué, il y a eu des métissages avec d'autres formes de vies humanoïdes et oui, de ce fait, certaines personnes ont des ailes. On en voit dans les airs pour s'entraîner ou se dégourdir. La majorité a tendance à les cacher. Même si c'est un fait accepté, les gens ailés sont une minorité et sont encore victimes de brimades. Non, si Sophie est éberluée, c'est parce qu'elle n'a jamais connu personne ayant des ailes. Mais encore une fois, Adriana est spéciale, spéciale dans tous les domaines, aussi, c'est terriblement logique qu'elle soit dotée de cette particularité physique.

\- Elles sont magnifiques... Ne peut-elle s'empêcher de murmurer

\- J'avais un peu peur. Je pensais ne jamais les avoir. D'après ma mère, c'est plus long pour une fille. Adam a eu les siennes vers treize ans. Christos, lui, il a fait fort, elles sont apparues dès la naissance !

\- Dès la naissance ? C'est rare ça ! Tous les Clios en ont ?

\- Mon père n'en a jamais eues. Si mes frères et moi les avons, c'est à cause du sang de Maman. Donc, à moins que Georgina en ait mais ne les a jamais montrées, si jamais ils ont un enfant ensemble, non, il n'aura pas d'ailes. J'ai tellement hâte d'apprendre à voler ! Imagine ! Etre libre comme les oiseaux, toucher le ciel du bout des doigts et ne pas craindre de finir comme Icare !

Adriana prend une plume qui manque de tomber et la place amoureusement dans les cheveux de Sophie.

\- Et un jour, quand je serai assez forte, je t'emmènerai voler avec moi.

\- Oh Ada... Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour réussir à me faire planer !

**FIN**


End file.
